


Please wear glasses when looking at shadows.

by 00111001-00110000-00110000 (SaintDante)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mention of Connor, But Hank is a demon, Demon Hank Anderson, Do I need any other tags?, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, I didn't want to tag him cause it was only for a bit and not a focus, I've never done a fic before so this is a mess, Kinda, Kinda. I think. I tried and I failed to add plot is what i'm saying, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, cause why not, reverse au, this is all bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDante/pseuds/00111001-00110000-00110000
Summary: Niles really should check noises when he has his glasses on, then again surprises are fun.





	Please wear glasses when looking at shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i'm doing, I just wanted Hank/Nines stuff [That is focused on THEM] but I also have never wrote anything before and I don't got anyone to talk to about this. So here we have this self indulgent mess. If Hank's ooc then fuck it he's a demon anyway. And Nines? Can't be OOC if there was no C to start with :D This is honestly mindless and I just typed as my brain worked. Writing only at 3am is why this happened.  
I was going to try harder but I lost motivation as I watched what little fandom I could follow kinda dwindle out and my art attempts fail soooo didn't think there was a point?

In Detroit you hear a lot of bad things happen, from theft to murder and all things in between. You hear the stories and see the news, often left wondering why or how and sometimes just angry as can be. Everyone seems to have their own personal demons. Sometimes people lose to them.

Being a detective in Detroit ensures one know these stories and are also able to often see them first hand, the kind of people that do it and the true extent of many of the left over messes made of people. Both Connor and Niles Stern could attest to this and quite fraternally wish they couldn’t sometimes. It’s something they would occasionally spend the night bitching about while working on long cases, too much coffee fueling them to the point Niles almost doesn't try to smack his brother for trying to sneak off for a smoke. Honestly he almost wants it himself. Instead he picks other little vices like bubblegum and hard candy, making Connor cringe when he bites though them.

Thankfully it’s finally reached the weekend, the mid fall lighting and weather being nice to Niles sleep in and have a nice day to relax. Not a lot of noise and being able to take a walk was refreshing. Let him see why he keeps this job in the first place. Reminds him it’s all worth it. But the day can’t last forever and the moon likes to taunt him with another days work coming soon, but he can handle it. He can because he isn’t alone. He really hopes to whatever will listen that his big bro took time to rest too, he really doesn't want to deal with a sleep cranky Con. Pretty sure someone would end up strangled. He loves him but damn it he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, last time it had been Nile’s poor glasses.

The sun had hidden from the sky by the time the younger detective made his way back home, street lights just barely flickering on in some spots to light the way back to his apartment. A few random cats greeted him at the door for petting which he happily gave, and had it not been for the rules he would have invited them in. He settles for giving them food.

Content with having to get in some pets and make sure the cats would be ok another night he finally manages to settle for the night in his pjs, dinner having already been ate and leaving his mouth presently stinging during the only show he cared to watch. Cooking shows might not be what one would expect he snickers one too many times to not have a fondness for them, and watching catastrophe let loose in the kitchen was always amusing. He distantly wonders is that is a mean thing to think… to hell with it, that’s why it’s aired in the first damn place.

Ten come around sooner than he would have liked, but responsible as he is Niles turns everything off and moves off to curl up in bed after his nightly routine. It doesn't take long for the warmth and softness to pull him under into a sound sleep, relaxing the typically stock face into something as soft as what he laid it on. Gosh that bed set was worth it. He manages to get two hours sleep, blissfully unaware at the moment of things moving about his room, that is until he hears a thump. One that should not be there as Connor would at least call before showing up. As light a sleeper as he is that’s all it takes to get him rolling over to look around. He was still a little out of it so maybe it came from outside? Or the apartment next to his?

It’s very dark in the room, that’s the first thing he notices. The second is that there is a spot much darker than that. Niles squints hard for a moment, the shadow being much larger than anything he’s seen before, wider and almost inhuman. That alone is enough to have him flopping back down for more sleep.

His eyes really did love messing with him sometimes, couldn’t really see without the glasses. Niles chalked up the weird shape to having just woke up and bad vision, he sees enough shit in his day to day for it to easily been cause of that, right? An odd hallucination brought on by work and being half awake. It’s enough to let him get to sleep.

~~

What had been once an odd occurrence had started to become more common for Niles that was typically ignored. It only ever happened when he was trying to sleep and with the current case he’s been working it was easy to dismiss it as anything other than stress. What sane man would say otherwise? And Niles was nothing if not sane. But still he had to mention it at least once to someone, that someone happening to be Connor, against his better judgment. Thankfully he hadn’t been met with laughter about it.

“So you are seeing a shadow every night in your room? And you just… ignore it? Not even get up to see what was making it?” His brother sighed, leaning against the railings outside as they took their break.

“There is nothing there to cause it, clearly it just has to be me seeing things. Thankfully it’s only at night.” Lord help him if this shit started during the day or worse, at work. He refuses to be seen as a mad man. If that’s happening at least let him be retired first, thank you very much.

Connor rubbed his fact, be it in frustration or exhaustion, Niles couldn’t tell. “Then you need to stop screwing around and get your eyes checked again, maybe there’s something wrong.” With a pat on the shoulder Con turned away, break seeming to be up and the young lieutenant’s workaholic tendencies calling him again.

Niles huffed, frustrated at the thought of needing another checkup. He hated them so much. But he thought his brother might be right, better now then find out later. Before going in he made a quick call to set up his appointment for the next week. He wishes it were sooner to get it over with but what can you do?

~~

Later that night Niles went though all his nightly habits, perhaps a little better than normal and heading to bed an hour early. He figured it would at least let him have a bit more sleep which in all honesty they could all really use more of. He did a double check to make sure the room was empty, not that he expected it to be anything else but, before finally crawling into bed.

As every other night the last two weeks, the shadow showed up again and disturbed his sleeping with the weird staring. He still couldn’t understand why that alone woke him. And, as every time before, he ignored it. Except this time it didn’t want to be ignored.

With a huff Niles found himself suddenly missing the comfort of his covers, sitting up in shock. For once the shadow moved, closer and to the side of the bed.

“Getting real sick of you ignore me, kid.” Came the gruff complaint, standing quite tall over the bed, almost looming.

The voice was enough to make sure Niles was aware this were no trick of the eyes, and in a moment he was moving to get away. Not that he got very far before a large hand pushed him back down, pinning him under the bulk of the intruders weight. He might have not been a pushover but with how he couldn’t seem to get the man off him one would think he was, and he cursed up a storm under his breath.

“Oh no, you are not getting away from me this time. Been trying to get you for weeks and yet every damn time I'm here you seem to dodge me, Starting to piss me off.” He sounded angry that was just aside of tired, almost like he were done dealing with a child.

Niles tried once more before just glaring at the figure, well more like squinting cause he couldn’t tell what the hell was going on. But this close he could tell a few things; One, this man is huge and could likely throw his ass, two, his eyes had to be blue with how they glowed in the dark.”I never did make it a point to make myself an easy target, now how the hell did you get in here?! All the doors and windows are double locked!”

The intruder just chuckled as he looked for the light switch on the table lamp, lighting the room in an orange glow. “Who needs doors when you can teleport, you should try it sometime.” There is a clinking noise for a moment as he grabbed something from the table, the light reflected it and it isn’t until it slips onto his face that Niles realizes it’s his glasses. “There, that should do it. Kind of bullshit you could avoid me just cause you didn’t have your glasses.”

With his glasses in place Niles can see more of the man, and it was a sight. He had been right about the eyes being blue, almost and unholy level of pretty that went along nice with the pulled back silver of his hair. The shear body on this guy sure as hell explained why he wasn’t able to get out from under his hold, and he doesn't really feel it in him to complain about seeing it. He wishes this wasn’t how they met. But something else caught his eye and he could feel stupid about it later that it took so damn long to see. The man had horns that looked strong enough to break skulls and a tail that whipped around happily, but the biggest part were the black wings. Oh the size of them, blocking his view of all behind him. It doesn't take a genius to know he’s staring a demon down, and he really should have been much more afraid.

“Who are you…? What do you want?”

“Not even going to ask what I am?” Not the first time the question had been skipped, but still the demon asked anyway.

“I’m not an idiot, I can see perfectly well-”

“Could have fooled me, you are as blind as a bat!”

Niles’ didn’t pout, will never admit it. “-And I know what you are. But why?”

“You sure are full of more questions than fear, aren't you?” Would have been annoying if the pouting was cute. “Call me Hank. As for why I thought it would be obvious? Granted with a cute face like that I might just eat something else.” A grin pulled at the side of his mouth at that, sharp teeth getting to show off.

And maybe Niles’ face flushed pink at that, and maybe -just maybe- the demon wasn’t too far off his tastes… at all. Who was he kidding, a fucking bear demon was a luck of the draw. He almost wonders if it was on purpose. As he stares him down, he can feel his heart thumping in his chest, trying to figure a way out of this before he gives Hank another look over. “… And would you perhaps be willing to make that exchange?” He might be pinned at the chest but his hands were free to find Hank’s chest, running his fingers down over the swell of his form, light as if the demon might bite his fingers off for it.

Hank gave a disbelieving laugh, staring him down like he grew a second head. “Are you honestly trying to trade sex for me to leave your soul alone?”

Niles shrugged, grinning as confidently as a human could starting down a demon. Which isn’t a lot but still. “Maybe. Maybe I just happen to like you. Does it matter?” He could almost be proud of how he was playing this game if it wasn’t so damn stupid. But really, what did he have to lose in this? He’s either a dead man, going to survive or going to go out with a bang. Quite literally.

The laughter that shakes the demon moves all of him, almost laying on Niles as he leans over to get right in his face. “Tell you what, if you’re good you got a deal.” How could he pass this up? Normally he either gets screams or fights, no one ever really tried pulling this before. Perhaps he was pissed about the wait but is starting to feel like it’s been worth it. “Come on, pretty boy. Show me what you got.” And then his weight shifted off the human, standing at full height.

He really could not believe he was about to do this. And yet he still found himself sitting up on his knees at the side of the bed, palming Hank though his tight pants that hugged maybe a little more than they should. He might have been a little nervous, unlike his brother he didn’t tend to bar hop on Fridays. Nile’s could only be happy that Hank’s pants were easy to pop open. The moment the button came off he was actually a little worried, what this demon packed was more than human and intimidating as all hell. He would laugh at the joke had it not been for the situation.

But Niles wasn’t going to just back down now, he’s the one that started this shit! And it was actually kind of exciting in a weirdly scary kind of way. He took his time exploring, licking stripes from base to tip as his hands helped rub his length to full hardness. He wondered if he would need to call in sick to work. It was such a weird taste to him, sort of like the taste the scent of burning candles leaves on the tongue, not unpleasant but strange.

Above him he heard a pleased hum before a large hand sat on his head, making him look up at Hank. “Come on now~ Don’t be teasing me.” He was impatient but he had been trying to get him for a few weeks so he supposed that might have something to do with it.

Giving a small nod Niles brought his mouth around the head, barely able to get his jaw wide enough to even fit him. He did his best to bob his head even if he couldn’t get it all in, his hands taking care of what he couldn’t reach. The hand on his head caught him off guard as it slowly pushed him down more, choking and flailing to catch hold of Hank’s thighs. Blue eyes glance up to find deeper ones staring down at him, watching him try to keep his composure at least some what. “Good boy. Just like that~ Look good with your mouth full like that.” And to his credit Niles didn’t gag, only coughing when the cock slipped from his throat to his lips again and he was almost shocked to know he was quite hard. “Big bad detective likes it rough, does he? I knew I liked you for a reason. Back up on the bed.”

It wasn’t that hard a command to follow, able to grab a pillow to rest on to catch his breath and hide his flushed face. He almost feels he should be humiliated but he can’t really find it in him. Maybe in the morning when he wasn’t thinking with his dick. He could almost hear Connor laughing at him for it, always the rational one and now about to let a demon rail him. What a world.

He expected various things after shimming off his bottoms, but to feel large hands on his hips and hot breath on his skin wasn’t one of them. Niles tried to sit up to look back but found himself pushed back into the bed, ass up. “Sit. Still.” A shiver ran though his spine at the command, trying to keep from squirming. This wasn’t a position he’s been put in before. After a few moments he feels the hot slide of a long tongue across his entrance, teasing and bringing him to bite his lip as he focuses on not moving. If he had any doubt this was a demon before the things Hank can do with his tongue would have given him away, and he finds himself not all that perturbed by the whole of what’s going on, making a note to look more into this later.

Despite this situation and his original goal Hank finds he doesn't mind where this went, enjoying and taking his time with his little prey. Maybe it was slightly out of spite that he was working so slow, the brat had him chasing for weeks so he could wait a bit. Letting out a please growl he mouthed at Niles’ balls before leaving a wet stripe all the way back to his hole to tease the tip of his tongue in, teasing the rim before licking as far in as he could. He preened a bit at the gasp it elicited from the human, one large paw holding his cheeks open and the other smoothing up his chest to pinch a nipple in his clawed fingers.

The contrasting sensations have Niles whining more than he would like to admit, wanting to keep them quite but finding it impossible which brings an embarrassed flush to his face that lights his ears up as well. Maybe Hank’s just that good, maybe he’s just stupidly repressed and needs this more than he thought, and right now he’s going to ignore the thought even longer. It’s not hard to when he feels that devil’s tongue doing it’s best to pull up on his rim, sparking a tremor though his shoulders and fucking hell how long has he been at this? He didn’t know anymore and quite frankly he’s hard enough to play a baseball game. Despite what he was told he wiggles a bit to get Hank’s attention, earning him a firm slap on the ass. He swears he didn’t groan.

“What did I say about that squirming?” He wasn’t too agitated, either way he was going to get something he wanted. But that little groan is a little too good to ignore. “You know, Think I might need to teach you some manners.” Shifting a bit to the side for a better angle, he’s able to see the confused look on Niles’ face.

“What do you mean?” Sad to say, he didn’t have a great deal experience outside of vanilla, and with a demon he has no idea what to expect.

“What I mean is, you better keep count up to twenty or this is going to take a lot longer.” That was about as much warning Hank gave him before his hand came down on him in a swift crack, nearing a startled gasp and an all but squeaked out One.

He caught on fast, each hit burning more than the last as he barely got out each number between groans. Alternating impacts jolting him forward and bringing tears to his eyes, glasses barely hanging onto the bridge of his nose as he bit one of his knuckles to try and keep steady. He swore a bit as that long tail wrapped around one of his thighs and pulled him more open, exposing just how hard he was for all that he was getting. He was not going to be able to focus tomorrow on anything but the left over feeling of each hand print left on his ass.  
By the time they reached the end of the round Niles was shaking and panting worse than a chase in the back alleys, his cheeks burning like fire and knowing they weren't even done yet. Sweet fuck he didn’t even know he would be into that. By this point he’s he’s muttering little please for Hank.

“What? Wanting to go again~? Or can you behave?” Hank was having way too much fun with this.

“No! Just… Please tell me you are going to use lube?” Sweet nelly Niles doesn't want to think what would happen if he didn’t, he would never be able to explain what happened.

The demon grunted, a sly grin spreading as he nipped at the soft cheek in his hand. “And if I said I wanted to feel every inch without it?” His chuckle was met with a slightly panicked set of blues looking back at him. “Fine, but only cause your pretty. Where the fuck is it?”

Relaxing at the realization that it was a joke, Niles pointed to the right drawer. As Hank slipped from behind him for the moment he took the chance to readjust and get comfortable, trying to calm his hammering heart. Was he really about to let a demon nail him to the mattress? One that has apparently been trying to kill him for a while now? He had barley even taken time to try dating! He feels he’s skipping a few steps never MIND the fact this is a DEMON.

But looking over at the beautiful silver hair, the pure size of him and the strength with which be was handled? Niles can only think that he seems to have a type, which would honestly explain why his dating around didn’t really pan out.

Screw it, you only live once. Might as well make a memory. Even if he could never share.

Niles is pulled back to reality by the cold lube that hits his skin, causing him to jump. It was a relief on his burning skin, easing a sigh out of him. What cold there was easily warmed as Hank ran his fingers though it, the bear of a demon being a walking furnace helping quite a lot. He’s thankful so much is being used, he’s going to need it. He hears the bottle being thrown who knows where and he wonders if Hank just used it all or didn’t care about it at the moment. He yelped as another smack came down on his other cheek leaving a shiny print on his skin, though less painful. A small warning.

“You keep thinking too much, swear I'm going to see smoke soon. Best be paying attention, I don’t do this every day.” Hank might have been a little miffed but it was fun getting to leave prints on his ass. He wasn’t an incubus by a long shot, didn’t think he could pass for one but he wouldn’t mind considering the idea if this is what he got to do. Getting a nod from Niles is all he needs before he’s back to what he was doing, clawed fingers pulling apart soft skin to show his slick entrance.

A hiss escapes the human’s teeth at the feel of nails, the sting just this side of good as he feels the demon rug his cock between his cheeks, giving Niles just enough time to ready himself before he feels the press of his thick head, Hank thankfully being slow as he pushes in, pausing when he gets the head in. It takes a bit for him to calm down but he looks back and nods for him to continue.

“Fuck you are a lot tighter than I was expecting, would have thought that pretty face would get you around.” It might have been half joking but Hank really wouldn’t have been surprised had Niles went though partners like crazy, could pull it off.

“I don’t really like sleeping arouuund..” His last word was a bit more strained than he would have liked, feeling Hank start to push again, the heat and size of it dizzying and causing him a full body shiver. Mildly uncomfortable as it was Niles didn’t want him to stop for anything, carefully trying to keep his breathing even as every inch of that demon length slid into him. It felt much bigger than it looked. The strained groan that slipped from him as he felt Hank bottom out in him was followed by a hand running up his back, almost calming even as it took a gentle grip on the back of his neck.

“Would you look at that, you were able to take it all~. “ Came the impressed purr, thumb rubbing with it’s grip on the smaller man to sooth. “Wasn’t easy but hell, impressive.”

Niles huffed as he shifted a bit to ease up the strain, it wasn’t bad but it was a lot. Not responding right away he focused on breathing and calming down, getting used to it before looking back to the demon. “Please… please move.”

Hank grinned, leaning down for a moment to get to his ear for a small bite. “Well since you asked so nicely.” Sitting back up to full height he took a hold of Niles’ hips, holding him still as he slowly pulled back till he was only held in my the head. It was so damn good to watch as every inch sank back into that tight heat, a pleased rumble vibrating his chest loud enough even the other heard it. Not that he really cared. It’s a slow rhythm but fills the human every time with as much as he can take, pushing but never breaking.

The first push back in had Niles whining at how heavy the weight in him felt, thankful to be held up as he was as each movement pushed more noise out of him that he could only hope no one else could hear. The tension loosened enough that the movement wasn’t as hindered, the drag on his walls making him wish for this to not end and his head spin. Biting his knuckle he glances back as best as he could, face and chest flushed. “Please, F-faster. Fuck...”

His little plea was all the demon needed to hear before picking up the pack, the shear strength of his movements causing the bed to shake along with his groans. Hank could easily keep him still with one hand, leaving the other free to slide up the human’s back and into his hair, gripping it. “Come on, don’t be trying to keep quiet.” His last word punctuated with a hard thrust.

Niles cried out, unable to actually mute that as he sees stars, hips rocking back for more. He gets what he asks for with another hard slam that has his face pushed down more than before. He can’t help moaning like a bad porno, gripping tight enough to the sheets that he may wonder later how they didn’t tear up. He wants so desperately to touch himself, to relieve the pressure but he doesn't want stop, opting instead to turn enough to rub his hand up his chest and hold himself. He’s barely got the tempo but it’s enough, has him begging for anything from Hank as he rocks back onto him.

Hank’s grip shifts from his hip to his neck, pulling Niles up into his chest as he keeps his pace, the angle hitting just right to have the other in tears. It makes his dick throb to feel the human shaking in his arm as he tries to get more and unable to get a breath past his noises and please for Hank to go harder. “I’m going to break you if I do that, is that what you want?”

Brown hair plastered to his face he nods, a bit of drool running down his chin. “Please, please...I can’t take m-much more.”

Letting go of his hip and holding the other by his chest Hank takes a hold of Niles’ cock, giving slow strokes that make him keen at being so close. “Alright, but you asked for it.” He keeps his hold firm as he moves his hips hard and fast, burying himself into that tight heat as much as he can as he keeps a more even pace with his hand pumping the brunet. "If you wanna cum then do it, better do it before I do or you might not get to." Bullshit lies but hey, it's fun.

Not that Niles' really needed to be told that, each thrust plowing so deep and good that he's not even making noise, dizzy in a way that he wouldn't be able to forget. He couldn't even get a foothold, at the mercy of Hank's pace and as he sped up his hand just a little he finally let out a moan that was almost a yell, whole body tightening the moment he came. Sticky white covered the spot below him and he lost track of what was going on up until he heard the growl and curse from Hank, holding himself in deep as warmth flooded him and his wings gave a powerful flap, knocking something over that he couldn't see. It was so hot, leaving him feeling fuller than he thought he could. He wanted to go again. Later though, right now his body wanted rest.

Letting himself come down from his high the demon stayed put a moment longer, enjoying the view of the fucked out human split open on him. But good things can't last forever, carefully pulling out of him and earning a groan at being left so empty. "Took that like a champ, hadn't had that in a long time." Patting Nile's ass a little Hank climbs off the bed, going and getting towels and water for the human. He's a demon not a monster, so he ends up cleaning up as best as he can, combing back the hair from Nile's face and just enjoying the view.

And as he falls back asleep, unable to keep awake after something like that, Niles' is sure he's going to have to skip everything the next day just to recover.

And maybe when he isn't alone when he gets up in the morning, maybe he's ok with that. With the grinning demon that seems to made himself at home, sneaking into his fridge at times and pulling him into his strong hold almost every other night. Gentler this time, cause Niles needs to go to work.

Everyone's got their demons, Niles happens to like living with his literal one.


End file.
